


Some secrets have due dates

by 5hines_writes



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, Party, babysitter, date, lee taemin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5hines_writes/pseuds/5hines_writes
Summary: I finally find a babysitter for my three year old son by coincidence. My best friend is all enthusiastic with my handsome babysitter. I quickly realise there is more to it than just a coincidence.





	1. a babysitter

I moved to South-Korea a few years ago, an exchange program turned into a much longer stay. My son was now 3 years old. I was only 21. I could've called it a mistake and most people saw it that way, but looking at that boy gave me life. He was an absolute darling and I was very happy with him. I called him Junsu. His dad left me when he found out I was pregnant and he hasn't contacted me since. But I thought I did a pretty good job on my own.

 

I was at the grocery store with Junsu, he was walking beside me and pointing at things he wanted. Suddenly he ran around the next corner. I sighed but went after him anyway. I got in the other row to see that a guy was holding Junsu. He seemed to be about my age. 

 

"Junsu, there you are!" I said, holding my hands out to him.

 

"Mommy!" Junsu said, running back to me.

 

"I am sorry," I told the boy who had held him.

 

"That's okay. I babysit often, I know they're especially giddy at that age," he said. I looked up.

 

"Oh, you babysit?" I asked. He nodded.

 

"Yes, why? Do you need one?" He asked me as he walked closer. 

 

"Yeah, I do. I just haven't found a proper one yet," I said. He smiled.

 

"I can babysit if you want. Do you have Facebook? Then I can contact you and we can talk it through," he told me. 

 

"Yeah, sure, what's your name? I'll add you," I said, taking my phone out to save his name.

 

"Taemin, Lee Taemin," He said. I quickly entered it in my phone.

 

"Okay, thank you so much. I'll message you soon," I said. He nodded.

 

"Sure, bye," he greeted.

 

"Bye," I said back, tucking my phone back in my pocket. Junsu turned around to wave at Taemin as he left and Taemin happily waved back. 

 

Once I got home, I got my laptop out and added him on Facebook. I could see he was online and within minutes he was chatting with me. 

 

He told me how he used to babysit this kid all the time and had a real bond with him, but the kid’s family moved away. So now he would still occasionally babysit despite having a job of his own. He owned a men’s clothing shop, and coincidentally I owned a women’s clothing shop. I told him a bit more about Junsu, because of my age he pretty much guessed it wasn’t planned but he didn’t pry about it either so I gladly explained. Then I told him I had to log off for dinner. 

 

I reminded Junsu that he was starting school soon but he didn’t seem too interested. After I finished the dishes and I put Junsu to bed, I messaged Taemin again. I remembered I was going away with friends later that week and I asked if he was available. He immediately confirmed. 

 

 

  
The door bell rang while my best friend sent me a text telling me she was waiting in the car for me. I opened the door and let Taemin in. I had only said hello when Junsu came bouncing around the corner. 

 

“Tae!” he yelled. He never remembered anyone but somehow remembered him. It made me feel a bit better about going out because I always felt bad for leaving Junsu behind. 

 

“Will you be nice?” I asked Junsu. He nodded. I quickly showed Taemin where everything was and gave my phone number so he could call me if needed. Then I said goodbye and left. 

 

I stepped into Yoona’s car. 

 

“Who was that handsome guy at the door?” she asked. I looked at her a bit dumbfounded. She gave me a pointed look. 

 

“Oh, that’s Taemin, he’s the babysitter,” I told her. 

 

“And where did you find such a handsome babysitter?” she asked.

 

“The grocery store,” I said. 

 

“Really? I have got to go to the grocery store more,” she said. I laughed at her. 

 

“He’s not that handsome,” I said to her. She was clearly judging me. 

 

“Stop lying!” she said to me. 

 

“Fine! He is very handsome, but it doesn’t matter, because he is the babysitter,” I told her. She shrugged at me and I felt like she wouldn’t let it go so easily. 

 

 

When I got home later that night Junsu was sleeping soundly in his bed, Taemin was asleep on the couch. I didn’t want to wake him, he looked so peaceful. I took a blanket and covered him before going to bed myself. 

 

 

I woke up and put my clothes on. Exiting my room I remembered Taemin was still sleeping on my couch. I walked into the living room to see him sleeping soundly.   I looked at him for a minute and admired his features. Sleeping so still he looked almost sculpted. I pulled myself from my thoughts and nudged him awake. 

 

Taemin's eyes flew open and as they landed on me, he swiftly stood up and started apologising and packing up his stuff to go. 

 

"Taemin, it's alright. Have some breakfast before you go," I told him. Taemin halted his movements and looked at me.

 

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded, "absolutely."

 

"I don't want to be a burden..." he said. 

 

"I need to make breakfast anyway. Why don't you get Junsu while I get the food ready," I said, hoping he'd feel more at ease that way. He did seem a bit more relaxed and he left the room to go and get Junsu. 

 

When he entered the kitchen a few minutes later, he looked more relaxed and was carrying Junsu in his arms and lifted him into his chair. We both sat down to eat.

 

"When did you move to Korea?" Taemin asked.

 

"About 5 years ago," I replied. I saw Taemin wanted to ask more but was hesitant to do so. 

 

"I was supposed to study here. I had almost finished the first semester when I found out I was pregnant. I had to choose if I wanted to stay here or not. I made great friends here and I didn't want to leave so I decided to stay. I miss my family sometimes but we try to visit each other when we can." 

 

Taemin checked his watched and gasped, "Is it this late, I need to catch my bus." He scrambled to get up but I stopped him. 

 

"I need to head out soon, I can drop you off if you want?" I told him. He sat back down, "I guess that would save me at least half an hour. Thank you, again." 


	2. Chapter 2

After breakfast I first dropped Junsu off at daycare and then drove to Taemin's shop. 

 

"See you later," I said. 

 

"I'm sorry again. And thanks for breakfast... and dropping me off. I'll make it up to you," he said, stepping out of the car. I smiled.

 

"Taemin, don't worry about it. I already told you it's fine," I said, shifting back into gear.

 

"No, I insist." I rolled my eyes but finally agreed. He'd told me he'd contact me later. I said goodbye and drove off to my own shop which was a little further downtown.

 

 

 

I barely had the chance to turn the lights on when my best friend called me. 

 

"How was the babysitter?" she asked. 

 

"Fine," I answered, not wanting to go into detail. 

 

"So... why didn't he leave when you got in?" she asked.

 

I gasped, "How do you know?"

 

"Well after I dropped you off I waited another 20 minutes but he didn't show," she gleefully admitted. 

 

"You know that's actually creepy?" 

 

"So what happened, did he seduce you?" I shook my head at her antics.

 

"He fell asleep on the couch." I could almost hear her disappointment, "And I didn't want to wake him, he looked so peaceful." 

 

"And what happened in the morning then?" she asked. 

 

"He tried to leave but I insisted he needed to eat breakfast first. I dropped him off at his shop and he insisted on making it up to me," I told her, checking my watch to see how much time I had to open the shop.

 

"Ah, splendid, sounds like a date," she said. 

 

"He's the babysitter, do you know how long it took me to find a good babysitter?" I asked her. 

 

"Oh, come on! He likes kids, he's good-looking, you should just go for it!" she said. If only things were that easy. I told her I had to go and open the shop. If I didn't go now she would keep pushing on the matter, she liked setting me up with guys a little too much.

 

 

 

The day passed quickly apart from a lady who picked up every piece of clothing but ended up buying nothing. My mood improved when I picked up Junsu and he showed me his drawing very proudly. I promised we would hang it on the fridge once we got home. Hearing that just made him light up and wobbled impatiently in his seat until we arrived at home. He happily jumped up the steps to the house and eagerly looked while I hung up his drawing. I picked him up and gave him a big hug.

 

After dinner I checked my messages and it seemed that Taemin noticed I came online and he started chatting with me at once. _Hey, how was your day?_

 

I immediately open the message when I receive it. _I’m good, one lady really got on my nerves but she’s a client so what can you do right? How are you?_

 

Taemin quickly replied _. I know, sometimes you just have to be endlessly patient. My day was fine, a bit slow actually. So ... I promised I’d make it up to you. Would you like to go to dinner?_

 

My heart skipped a beat and I wondered why I was nervous. _That sounds nice. I have to take Junsu tho. My babysitter isn’t available._ I push enter, hoping he’d get my joke.

 

_Haha very funny. How about two weeks from now on Monday?_

I checked my calendar and told him that Monday was fine. _I have to go get Junsu ready for bed, talk to you soon?_

_Sure, I’ll wait for you, hurry back._ He ended the message with a winking emoji, making me smile.

 

A little while later Yoona called and asked if I had time to go out on Monday. I could have sworn she had a sixth sense. 

 

"I'm sorry, I've already got plans," I told her. 

 

"Ooooh is it the Taemin guy?" she asked, sounding awfully excited. 

 

"Yes... We're just going for dinner so he can apologise for falling asleep on the couch," I gave in.

 

"See, that is definitely a date!" she said, "it's great because I know you're already starting to like him!"

 

"No, I don't," I answered, more for myself than for her. 

 

"Right... let me know how your totally-not-a-date went. Okay, gotta go, bye!" 

 

I said goodbye and ended the call. 

 

 

 

 

Monday evening I was a little more nervous than I had expected. My heart wouldn’t calm down and I had paced back and forth in the living room for some minutes now. We had spent hours chatting online but that wasn’t the same as going out to dinner and I wasn’t sure how much he was expecting from it. My excitement to go out for dinner grew with the days. I didn't dwell on it too long, because Taemin appeared to arrive right on time. I opened the door.

 

“Hey,” Taemin said. I quickly looked him up and down and let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding.

 

“Hey,” I said, almost shy. A silence fell where we didn’t know what to do.

 

Taemin looked down when he felt someone tugging on his sleeve. 

 

Taemin bent down to Junsu's eye level. "What's up, Jun?" Junsu pointed to the fridge and I smiled amused. Taemin followed him willingly. 

 

"Did you draw that! I love it! Are you ready for dinner? You dressed up nicely," Taemin told him and Junsu nodded happily. Taemin walked back over to me. 

 

"You're also dressed very nicely," he said softly. I was blushing to my own amazement, butterflies flaring up in my stomach.

 

We left for the restaurant. Taemin told more about himself and I shared more about me. We got so focused on each other that Junsu got a little bored but he was being cute to the waitress and she snuck him some candy. 

 

When we headed home, I invited Taemin in for another drink. I put Junsu to bed and made my way back into the living room. Taemin was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. I smiled, he had been here before but was still hesitant. He followed me to the couch and sat down beside me. 

 

"I have a weird question," Taemin started, "do you know Yoona?" I looked up in surprise.

 

"Wait, you know Yoona?" I said. He nodded and smiled.

 

"That explains so much..." I trailed off. Yoona had been sneakily setting us up and we didn't notice.

 

I locked eyes with Taemin and he gave me a look that was hard to misunderstand. We both knew where this was going and we were both alright with that. Taemin slowly leaned closer to me and I closed the remaining gap. I could feel him sigh into the kiss. His arms swiftly wrapped around my waist and he pulled me up against him. I could have cursed Yoona but she quickly left my mind. 

 

 

 

I woke up in the morning with a pair of arms wrapped firmly around me. I quickly remembered what happened the day before. I barely thought it was a date but he ended up in my bed and I couldn't even bring myself to regret it. Taemin stirred awake and I studied his face as he woke and remembered, too. His eyes landed on my face and he smiled and hid his face against my shoulder. 

 

"Morning," I said. He mumbled 'morning' back, his lips against the skin of mynshoulder. His lips travelled upwards along my jaw and ended on my lips. I tried to roll away and he pulled me just a little closer and I gave him an amused look. 

 

"It's time to get up," I said. Taemin unwillingly released me. I stepped out of bed and put my clothes on. Taemin had just slipped into his pants when Junsu came bouncing in. 

 

"I am awake! Hi Tae!" he greeted Taemin, too young to question why he was in our house at this early hour. 

 

"Good morning, Junsu!" Taemin said, high fiving Junsu. 

 

"Where is Stitch?" I asked referring to his plushie. Junsu quickly ran back to his room in search of his Stitch. 

 

"He's such a great kid," Taemin commented and I happily agreed. 

 

 

 

I made my way into the kitchen and Junsu was right behind me, now carrying his Stitch. I put Junsu on his chair and started making pancakes. Taemin walked into the kitchen as I set the pancakes down on the table and he tickled my waist. I giggled and gave him a small bump with my hip, he replied with a kiss on my cheek. 

 

I noticed Yoona came online on messenger. I decided to video call her. Taemin stepped out of sight. Yoona replied quickly. 

 

"I am going to kill you," I told her. I saw her frown. Taemin stepped into the frame.

 

"You really made her mad," Taemin said. Yoona screamed and dropped her phone and we heard her scrambling before she came back into view. 

 

"Oh my god! Wait are you guys like together, forgive me for prying," she said as if she never pried. Taemin and I shared a look.

 

"We've been messaging back and forth quite a lot lately and yeah sort of..." I answered. Taemin happily back hugged me and Yoona was smiling broadly in glee. 

 

"You can thank me later," she said. I huffed. 

 

"We will not," Taemin said. She acted offended.

 

I ended the call and turned around in Taemin's arms and kissed him softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update next Thursday 8 november!


	3. Chapter 3

 

After that first date, we tried to take it slow. I didn’t let Taemin stay over for the rest of the week because I didn’t want to rush into it. Even after he went home we would keep chatting until deep into the night. On Sunday however, when he came over again, I invited him to stay. I didn’t want him to leave. It felt good to have him there, it felt like a normalcy in my life for once, a moment to breathe, relax and enjoy the moment.

 

“Are you sure?” Taemin asked, kissing my temple. He would usually leave by 9pm at the latest. We were already past that time.

 

“Yes, please? I need to stop thinking with my head and follow what I feel instead,” I told him. I wanted to take it slow because I didn’t want to insert a random person into Junsu’s life. I also didn’t need the instability of a messy relationship, but that wasn’t the case with Taemin. I quickly realised I could trust him not to mess around just because. We had the same expectations and since we both knew Yoona, we knew we could trust each other.

 

“I’ll stay here as long as you’ll have me. It’s so lonely by myself, I miss you constantly,” Taemin said. Before he was barely done replying I pulled him closer to kiss him.

 

 After that Taemin would stay over whenever convenient according to our schedules. When we realised it was going smoothly, I told my parents about Taemin and they were happy to hear I was dating again. Taemin’s parents were a little less ecstatic when they heard I already had a son, they thought I had ulterior motives. That quickly changed however when they met me and later when they met Junsu. That boy could charm even the grumpiest of people with his innocent smile.

 

What stressed me out the most was talking to Junsu. I wanted Taemin to be like a stepdad to him but I didn’t know how he would react. He had also just started preschool and I needed to pick a good moment to talk to him.

“Junsu, you like Taemin, right?” I started. We had gathered on the couch so we could talk to Junsu. I looked at Taemin and smiled encouragingly.

“You know I like your mom a lot, right?” Taemin said. Junsu was already getting giddy because you can only expect a toddler to sit still for so long.

“Would it be alright with you if I stayed here more often and become your step-dad?” Taemin asked. Junsu looked at him in wonder, very silently all of a sudden.

Then very softly and hesitantly he asked, “Can I call you dad?”

I teared up and Taemin blinked rapidly quite a few times.

“Of course you can,” Taemin said. Junsu smiled brightly, stood up and spontaneously hugged Taemin around the neck. Taemin hugged him back tightly. Tears were rollind down my cheek. I knew Junsu didn’t like that he didn’t have dad like the other kids but I had never expected this. Junsu sat down on Taemin’s lap and happily beamed up at his new _dad_. Taemin pulled me closer into the hug with them and dried my tears for me.   
Junsu spent the next few days telling everyone who would listen that he had a dad. His teacher ended up calling me to explain because she didn’t entirely understand the ‘ _babysitter - aunt yoona - dad’_ story when told by a toddler.

Taemin started caring for Junsu like it was his own son. He walked him to school, helped him get dressed and swung him around in the living room.

Two months passed that were almost perfect. Though some moms at Junsu’s school didn’t seem to approve of me being a single mom just ‘randomly’ dating but I moved past that quickly. Complaining about their unhappy marriages it didn’t seem they were doing much better.

I had been feeling a bit off the last few days. I had been ignoring it but waking up with terrible nausea the second day in a row, I started to get worried. Taemin came to check on me in the bathroom. He found me sitting on the ground.

“Can I do anything?” Taemin asked, crouching down in front of me. I shook my head.

“I just don’t know, I’ve really been feeling off and­— ,” I stopped talking as the blood drained from my face, “Oh no, no no no.”

Taemin sat down with me and told me to calm down.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. I shook my head and took a deep breath.

“I missed my period last month, I didn’t notice because I was so busy with moving the stuff from the shop. So there is a chance that I might be pregnant,” I said and now Taemin’s blood drained from his face,

“And what’s worse —and I should have mentioned this much earlier— about a month before we started dating I went to a party and I had a one-night stand. So there is a chance that if I’m pregnant, it’s not yours. With Junsu I had symptoms rather later into my first trimester too so I honestly don’t know.”

“Let’s find out if you’re pregnant first and then we’ll see,” he said, sounding surprisingly calm. I nodded.

“I think I have a pregnancy test lying around here somewhere,” I said, with my luck, it was just better to have it on stock. I checked the cupboard and scrambled around for a second before I found one. It was one of those that indicates how long you’ve been pregnant so I’d know immediately.

“Are you going to watch me pee,” I asked when Taemin didn’t move.

“Nothing I haven’t seen,” he shrugged. I shot him a look.

“Turn around at least,” I said. Taemin shot me a look but complied. When I was done I sat back down, the test in front of me so I could see it when it changed.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you about the one-night stand before, I just forgot about it. It was a party at Yoona’s and she told me to ‘loosen up’, I had a few drinks, he had bleached hair and glasses, pretty drunk too...” I trailed off.

“Oh god, you were wearing a purple dress,” Taemin said, somehow turning even paler. I looked at him.

“You were there?” I said. Taemin gave me an odd look.

“I wasn’t only there,” Taemin said, quickly scrolling through his photos on his phone, “recognise this guy?” Taemin held out his phone. He showed me his selfie with bleached hair ... and glasses at Yoona’s party. I didn’t know if I should cry or laugh at that revelation.

“I knew you looked familiar but I couldn’t remember why. When you said you knew Yoona I just assumed I must’ve seen you somewhere before. That night I was quite drunk... I was so set on losing my virginity...” Taemin said, my eyes flew up.

“You were a virgin?!”

Taemin looked down.

“You’re pregnant,” he announced. We both fell silent and looked at the test. It read _3 months pregnant._ We took a moment to let that sink in.

“If you want to leave and never see me again, that’s okay,” I said softly. It wasn’t okay, but I offered him a way out and he could take it.

“Babe, I’m not going anywhere,” he said and took me in his arms. I started crying.

“In all honesty, I’m amazed I even managed to get someone pregnant.”

That comment made me snort.

“This is so not how this was supposed to go,” I sighed. Taemin rubbed my back.

“One kid, two kids, what’s the difference?” he tried comforting me. I looked up and smiled.

“Oh, you’re going to regret saying that in a few months,” I said. Taemin smiled lovingly at me and pressed a kiss on my head.

“Good, I can’t wait.”

We sat in silence for a little longer, our arms around each other. We stayed there as long as we could, before we had to go about our day as usual.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some coincidences with this one! I was a bit nervous for this chapter but I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a comment! 
> 
> Shout out to my proofreader Rosie ^^


	4. Chapter 4

I shot Taemin a confused look as he walked through the front door, carrying a basket and some groceries. He was going to drop Junsu off at school, not go to the grocery store.

“I have decided that we’ve had enough drama for today. We both have the day off, it’s nice outside, so we’re going to the park and we are going to have a picnic,” he said, holding up the basket. I felt my lips twitch up in a smile. Taemin seemed to understand me like no other person.

We prepared the picnic basket together and headed out to the park.

“Imagine if we hadn’t met again,” Taemin said. I shook my head.

“It would have happened anyway, Yoona would have set us up anyway,” I said, no matter what I said, she’d always find me a date. Taemin frowned.

“No, she wouldn’t,” he said, starting to unpack the food.

“Wait, she doesn’t set you up with people all the time?” I asked.

“Not really. I think she thinks of me too much as a younger brother,” Taemin shrugged.

“Wait, aren’t you two the same age?” I asked, taking food from Taemin.

“Actually, she’s 3 days older,” he smiled. I laughed and shook my head. I suppose she could be protective if she wanted to.   

 

“Want to play truth or dare?” he asked after a moment of silence.

“What do you want to know?” I asked, after all we hadn’t really go into depth about our past. Taemin smiled because I was onto him.

“Who is the father of your child?” he asked. I smiled and said, “You.”

“Well, I think my heart skipped a beat there, also you know that’s not what I meant,” he told me.

“I know, I’m just bugging you. My turn... who was your first love?” I asked, I didn’t mind telling him, I was past it. I just liked joking around with Taemin because his laugh made my heart skip a beat every time.

“Alright. I was in 11thgrade. She was a year older. She used to help me with my homework. She spoke French and I ended up taking French for a while to impress her,” he admitted, his cheeks turning pink.

“Aw, that’s adorable!” I said, grinning. I had noticed Taemin had put in effort to try and speak more English with me.

“Now answer my question,” Taemin told me.

“I met him at university. We had some classes together. We dated for a few months. He was studying to take over his dad’s business. When he found out that I was pregnant, he just told me to _deal with it_ and have an abortion, it didn’t even faze him. When I told him I wasn’t going to do that, he ran. It didn’t fit into his plan. His parents didn’t know we were dating and he didn’t want it to mess with his studies. He was so cold about it... I told him I never wanted to see him again and I didn’t. As far as I know he is now in charge of his father’s business,” I said.

“So he’s not paying you any child support?” Taemin asked, his brows furrowing.

“No, he hasn’t met Junsu once,” I said. That clearly upset Taemin. I him clench his jaw. I put my hand over his.

“I know it’s not great but I am okay. And I get credit for taking care of Junsu all by myself and he’ll never be able to take credit for it,” I said. Taemin sat closer to me and looked me in the eyes.

“I just want you to know that I would never do what that douche knuckle did to you. I don’t care what happens, because I am with you. I know we didn’t plan for this and perhaps it’s not the best moment, but it feels right with you. I would have wanted more kids eventually. It’s a little early but we can work through that, because I love you.”

His words brought tears to my eyes Butterflies flared up in the pit of my stomach. It was unreal. He was honest and genuine and kind. Anyone wound be lucky to have him. He could do better if he wanted but he picked me. 

“I love you too,” I replied. Taemin pulled me closer and kissed me softly.

“Are you crying?” Taemin asked when he leaned away and looked at my face.

“No,” I said with tears clearly running down my face. I just felt an overwhelming love for Taemin and his words had caused something deep inside of me to release, like warm honey running through my veins.

 

After the picnic, we decided to drop by Yoona’s house.

She greeted us heartily, “How is my favourite couple doing?”

“We have to tell you something,” Taemin said. She eyed both us.

“Oh god, you figured out you met before at my party,” she said.

“You knew!?” I excaimed. At least after we started dating she could have mentioned it.  She smiled awkwardly.

“Well yeah! Taemin kept asking about this mystery girl, I just had to have you meet again,” Yoona said. This day was giving me the worst headache. I sighed and shared a look with Taemin, he rubbed my arm in comfort.

“Wait. That’s not why you’re here?” she asked looking between us two.

“No,” Taemin replied, “we’re pregnant.”

“Oh ... again?” she met eyes with me. I felt stupid, I didn’t need any judgement on her part. She seemed to catch on.

“I’m about three months now, found out this morning,” I said. She nodded.

“So your first time was really something, huh?” she said. Taemin hid his face in his hands.

“Why didn’t you tell me he was a virgin?” I asked, I wish I had known back then.

“Hey, first of all it’s Taemin’s business. Second of all I couldn’t have stopped you that night even if I wanted to. Next time you met him, it was already too late so why mention it anyway... Are you guys, okay?” she ended. We shared a look.

“Yeah, I think so,” Taemin said. I smiled and leaned against him. It wasn’t what we had planned, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Good. I am glad you have Taemin this time around. I mean I loved going to appointments with you but this is so much better. I know Taemin will look out for you,” Yoona said.

I looked at Taemin lovingly, “I know.”

 

 

The following weeks my belly started showing and the day the baby started kicking I quickly walked over to Taemin. He looked alarmed at my brisk pace.

“What is it?” he said. I took his hand and placed it on my belly, my hands over his. He looked up at me.

“He’s kicking?” he asked. I nodded.

“She,” I corrected. Not that we knew, I just thought it would be a girl. I heard Taemin sniffle.

“Are you crying?” I asked.

“We made a baby,” he said somewhat in awe as if it really sunk in. I smiled at him, he was so supportive and loving, this pregnancy was far more enjoyable than my first one.

“Yeah, we did,” I said, “I mean you did 5%, I am doing the other 95%.”

“You’re doing great,” he said, kissing my cheek, I hugged him close.

 

 

Taemin got into the habit of talking to the baby in the evening, his hands on my belly. Junsu would often join even though I think he didn’t fully understand what was happening. When I was seven months pregnant, my parents came over and they were staying until the baby was born. Taemin’s parents were gracious enough to let them stay in their spare bedroom. Taemin got his driver’s license so he could drive to the hospital when it was time.

I kept thinking Taemin would freak out eventually about having a baby but he didn’t... until my contractions started. Taemin started running around the house like a madman.

“Taemin, slow down! It is still going to take hours, alright? We’re going to call your parents, they will come pick up Junsu. We got my bag ready so we just have to wait for now,” I told him. Taemin came up to me.

“Honey, I love you, but you have to keep it together,” I told him. He looked at me and took a deep breath.  

“You’re so calm, you’re amazing and I love you,” he said. I laughed and kissed him.

 

 

I heard a knock on the door.

“Enter,” I called. Both our parents streamed in, smiling happily. Taemin showed the little bundle in his arms, completely in awe at the little bundle in his arms.

“Meet our little girl, Cho Hee.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed ^^ Another shout out to my lovely proof-reader, Rosie!


End file.
